1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to games. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for playing a poker matrix game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The gaming industry has come to recognize that to sustain long term success it must be constantly innovative in introducing new games and new gambling concepts to the gaming public. One example of this innovating drive can be appreciated with the embrace of the Internet and online gambling by the gaming industry. Presently, most games found in casinos, both brick-and-mortar and online, have centered on the traditional games associated with the gaming industry, i.e. Poker, Black Jack, etc.
The game of poker has for many years been a popular game to play for recreation and for gambling. The new market for the gaming industry in general is the group of individuals who find the traditional game of poker to be complex and exciting. In the drive to attract greater numbers of players, casinos strive to include games that are familiar, simple to understand, engaging, and entertaining.